


Rogue Squad

by HereWeShipEverything



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, I Ship It, M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeShipEverything/pseuds/HereWeShipEverything
Summary: Every chapter is it's own, it's exactly what the title said. I'm writing this because the Gotham writers were too coward to bring together all of them. Though they are connectedHappens between s1-2. Timeline, what timeline?We don't have that here.





	Rogue Squad

**Author's Note:**

> One of the ships I added because this is a gift to a friend of mine uwu (they know who they are). Remember, hate comments will be deleted and ignored

Jerome sighed, dropping himself onto the sleeping form of Jeremiah, who yelped at the sudden weight on his sleeping body, jumping.

“Jerome!” He shrieked, trying to push him off. Jerome hummed, making sure he used all his weight to trap Jeremiah down, his arms grabbing the metal bars around the bed to hold him under him, leaving him no space to escape. 

“I am bored! Remind me why we can’t have fun?” He purred. 

“Because of the noise. We talked about this, Jerome. Now get off me, you’re wrinkling my suit! You know we are going to pay a visit to the GCPD in an hour” Jeremiah complained. Once he knew Jerome would not move, he wiggled until he was face to face with him, a smile on his face

“Perhaps if you’re not going to behave, I should cuff you to the bed” Jeremiah said, all innocently.

“Kinky” Jerome grinned, removing himself from the bed. “Keep that idea in that brilliant mind of yours, I wanna try it”

Jeremiah got up, trying to fix his suit. “great, it’s wrinkled! I warned you”

“I can remove the suit if you want” Jerome winked, pressing a kiss to his neck before moving away.

“So, GCPD? Doesn’t Eddie boy work there?” Jerome asked curiously, tilting his head. Jeremiah only grinned, his face telling him everything Jerome had to know 

“Ooh that sneaky bastard! He is going to reveal himself, isn’t he?” Jerome asked excitedly. “Finally! That means he can go out with us with his glasses on. About damn time” Jerome grinned back, going out of the door excitedly.

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Hey straw boy! Get your Iceman friend here! And where is Ozzie? OZZZIEEE” Jerome pretty much screamed as he walked through the hallways, cupping his mouth. He heard a door shut open, and he ran towards it, knowing very well who it was. “Ozzie! Just the penguin I wanted to see-“ he backed away, putting his hands up at the sight of a knife too close to his face.

Oswald's hair was messed up, and he was not in his suit. “I warned you, _TWELVE TIMES_ TO NOT YELL” he screamed back “WHEN IM SLEEPING”  
Jerome backed away, laughing

“now now, no need for violence! I was just going to remind you that we are going to get Eddie from GCPD!” in an instant Oswald calms down, the knife still pointed at him.

“Child you are very that you woke me up to good news. “ Oswald muttered, pulling out a phone from his pocket as he returned to his room. “Zsasz? Yes, in an hour. Bring his domino- or whatever mask! I dont- _Zsas_ z no! Just bring his suit, cane and- no! _What do you mean there is a spanking cane there_ \- _**Victor Zsasz get out of that room this instant-**_ “

Jerome took his clue to go away, going towards what he assumed the lab of the nerds. He pushed open the giant doors, grinning at the sight. In front of him stood Jervis, serving tea to Jonathan, and handmade iced tea (he learned that Jervis gets triggered if you bought it from a market. It has to be handmade) to Friez. He was glad Jervis stuck around, because no one managed to make them take a break when the three were too focused on work.

“Ladies! And gentleman” he nodded at Friez, ignoring the glares Jonathan sent. “Are you all ready for today's big reveal?”

“Oh, you mean Dormouse? Of course! I am going to have so much fun watching the reactions of everyone. They are going to be sorry that they wasted such a good mind!” Jervis took a sip from a cup he filled out of nowhere for himself, smiling. 

“About damn time. We need his too stubborn butt at heists.” Murmured Jonathan, who had his mask up enough to reveal only his mouth.

Friez only nodded, going back to his gun, checking things up. “His skills in hacking and safes will be useful. I can only cover us and use my gun to break the locks for so long”

Jerome clapped his hand, grinning mischievously. “Then it’s settled! In an hour, everyone outside. “

 

Edward sighed, checking his watch. 13.56. Anytime now… He was becoming restless, shaking because of too much energy. He had worked hard to make sure his plan would work, he didn’t wanted it to go to waste. If it works, he was going to be able to hang out with the others, and help. He glanced at Jim, who was occupied with the file labeled RIDDLER. 

It made him worry if he was honest. James Gordon wasn’t like my others, he was quite smart. Almost.   
“Hey, Ed? Can you come over here? I need a help with the riddle. I can’t solve it”

Edward nodded, joining Jim by the desk to look like he was trying to make out the answer of the riddle he came up himself, and that he knew very well.  
He hummed, fake frowning.

“I believe the answer is at the top of my tongue… But what..?” he checked his watch. 14.02 . He grinned, hearing the first gunshot from the entrance. “I do believe the answer is GCPD” he said, a second before he was pulled away, into cover. About time. They were late!

Jerome and Jeremiah entered the building first, followed by Zsasz, Oswald, Jervis, Jonathan, Friez and a lot of henchmen and women.   
“What the hell do you want?!” Jim yelled, standing up like he always did. None answered at first. Oswald snapped his fingers. “Zsasz, the forensic scientist. Now” 

Zsasz grinned, grabbing the suitcase before moving towards Edward who was near Jim. Of course, Jim stood between two, obviously trying to stop Zsasz. He was forced to move away when everyone aimed at him, including Jervis who was really, really tempted to shoot. 

* * *

 

 

Edward played along, struggling. The grip was rather right. “Ow. Ow. Ow!” he hissed, glaring at Zsasz. He didn’t let go until they were at the lab.   
“Sorry boss number 2. Had to make it look convincing. “

Zsasz apologized, which both very well knew he wasn’t sorry. Ever since he came, Oswald went out to torture people with Ed which left out no fun for Victor.  
“You got my suit?”, Edward asked, eyeing the suitcase.  
Zsasz only grinned.

 

  
Jim growled, looking at Oswald. “What are you doing here, Oswald? You’re not the one to let Zsasz do all the work. And what could you possibly have with Ed?” Edward told him that Jim was getting rather found of him, and protective. Which made Oswald’s blood boil. Edward was his, only he got to be possessive. 

“None of your business, Detective Gordon” he spat back. “Im just here to pick a friend up”

Jim frowned, looking at the cages. “And who? We don’t hsve any of your friends. And then why did they come?” he nodded at the other rogues.

“As I said, we are here to pick a friend up. This is going to be his first face reveal.” “riddler” Jim said out loud.

Someone started clapping from the entrance of the lab, while Zsasz got out. “Good job, Detective. Though I still worry about your sight. Perhaps I shall lend you my glasses” Riddler, in his full suit walked out, shining in green. “You know, you should know better than to be not suspicious. After all, Jeremiah too” He mocked.

“Edward?” Jim's eyes widened, watching him walk around. 

“Now that I revealed myself, I can do this” Edward pulled out a knife, stabbing Tom Dougherty in the neck before quickly stepping away, ignoring the screams coming from Kristen and Lee.

“Always hated that guy. Ugh.” He gave the knife to Zsasz, who grinned.  
“You always wanted this knife. Clean it, and it’s yours” he walked over to Oswald, dipping him down into a deep kiss.

Jerome gagged, looking away while Jeremiah smiled. “Hello, Dear. “   
Oswald smirked, fixing his suit. “Fancy as always, Aren’t you?” he purred.

“Okay, stop flirting and go get a room! There are people watching!” Jerome looked away, blocking the two love birds with his hand.

“What did you do to him, Oswald? Edward is not a guy to be around the likes of you” growled Jim, who dared to take a threatening step forward Oswald. In seconds he found Edward right at his face, cane ready to electrocute him. 

“He didn’t do anything. I was sick of you all treating me like shit, so I found people who knew my value!” he yelled. He cleared his throat, backing away. 

“It was not nice knowing you all. Bye!” Edward grabbed Oswald, Lea the way. Before anyone could move, Friez made a wall of Ice, blocking their way so the others could escape.

  
Inside the car, Jerome was laughing along with Edward. “Oh did you see his face?! Oh man, this was worth it!”   
Jonathan groaned, leaning away as much as he could, crossing his arms. “Too much noise. Would y’all just stop laughing until we get back?!” he murmured. Jervis smiled, patting his arm. “Let them have it, my Dear Crane. They have been planning for a long time.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 _A week passed_ ,

 

 

 

“EDWARD NYGMA COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Jonathan yelled, Chasing one Riddler through the mansion while he laughed and ran for his life. 

“OSWALD SAVE ME! I AM BEING HARASSED BY A MAN DRESSED UP IN STRAWS!” Edward laughed harder, who got saved by Jerome. By being pulled into a closet.

“What are you doing in a closet all alone?”  
“Bold of you to assume I’m alone”   
Jeremiah waved his hand

“Oh. I should go out. Now. And leave you two be.” Edward tried to open the door, which Jerome stopped.

"Or you can joi-“

 

 _ **“JONATHAN SAVE ME!”**_ He screamed, bashing his way out of the closet, stumbling.  
Jerome laughed, bending down, hard.

 


End file.
